Un lien indescriptible
by AudeSnape
Summary: Juste après la guerre, Harry s'efface du monde sorcier mais un jour il reçoit un courrier concernant Drago. Son éloignement a assez duré. Léger DRARRY
**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un OS Harry Potter**

 ** _Disclamer_ : rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de départ de l'histoire.**

 **A savoir que je n'ai jamais lu de Drarry (allez, peut-être un ou deux par inadvertance), jamais écrit de Drarry et donc que c'est la première fois que j'entre dans ce domaine. Excusez alors ma maladresse peut-être à certains endroits.**

 **/!\Légèrement UA** **/!\**

 **Ceci est un Drarry sans en être un. J'ai mis Drarry car on peut l'interpréter ainsi mais je préfère vous laisser vous faire votre propre opinion.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

Harry regardait la mer déchaînée sous ses yeux. De belles et majestueuses vagues venaient caresser ses pieds. Délicatement, il enfonça ses orteils dans le sable et les sortit, jouant ainsi avec les grains. Une bourrasque de vent le tapa de plein fouet. Le brun ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette gifle invisible qui réussissait à le vider de toutes pensées.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était installé sur cette plage, assit devant l'eau qui au départ était plus loin de lui. Mais la marée montait et allait bientôt l'obliger à quitter sa place pour reprendre ses droits à cet endroit. Se fût donc avec regret qu'il se leva et s'éloigna de cette eau toujours froide malgré le soleil souvent présent.

Pour ses "vacances", il avait voulu s'éloigner de tout et avait trouvé un petit cottage isolé au bord de mer. La guerre terminée, le besoin de partir loin de toute cette agitation s'était fait ressentir, que ce soit pour la reconstruction de certains bâtiments, ou à la réorganisation de certains services ou même juste la joie des sorciers que tout cela soit enfin fini. Une agitation où le ministre voulait le mettre au premier plan.

Mais lui était juste perdu pour le moment. il avait trop perdu et trop souffert pour accepter d'être mis sous les projecteurs. Puis pourquoi on voulait faire cela ? Parce qu'il avait tué, même torturé et on le remerciait pour cela. Alors oui, il s'était éloigné, sans prévenir qui ce soit de sa destination. Dès le début de l'agitation, il avait pris le large. Laissant tous ses amis sans un regard en arrière.

Et ici, il oubliait doucement la douleur qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à la guerre. Il faisait son deuil des morts et retrouvait la paix dans son esprit pour réussir à avancer.

Harry partit de la plage et se dirigea vers le cottage qu'il habitait depuis voilà deux mois. Bientôt il enverrait un message à ses amis pour donner de ses nouvelles. Sûrement enverrait-il une lettre le jour même, peut-être d'abord à Hermione. La jeune femme préviendrait la famille Weasley et comme cela, il aurait quelques jours de répit avant d'envoyer un courrier à Ron. Où peut-être commencerait-il par Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier était devenu un ami proche l'année précédant la bataille finale. Il avait tout abandonné pour l'aider dans sa quête des horcruxes. Cela avait été un choix très dur, cela mettait ses parents en danger. Eux aussi avaient trahi Voldemort mais été marqués et donc ne pouvaient pas quitter leur poste. Au départ de Drago, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était rentré dans une rage folle et c'est là que son choix avait montré ses sacrifices. Il avait torturé et tué sa mère pour qu'elle serve d'exemple si quelqu'un voulait encore le trahir, laissant la vie à Lucius mais qui maintenant était seul face à ce monstre.

Sauf que la guerre apporte des pertes et son lot de mort. Drago n'avait pas pleuré, disant que tant que ce ne serait pas fini, il ne pouvait se permettre de flancher. Harry avait respecté son choix mais lui avait dit que le jour où il pleurerait pour sa mère, il serait là pour lui. Il lui avait répondu "Un Malefoy ne pleure pas" avec un sourire et le brun en avait conclu qu'il avait entendu sa promesse. C'était juste sa seule façon de répondre car il était un Malefoy.

Et les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Drago devenant un ami aussi proche que Ron et Hermione, voire même plus. Ses deux anciens amis s'étaient rapprochés pour enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments laissant Harry avec un goût amer d'abandon. Il ne leur en voulait pas, il le savait depuis longtemps et peut-être que ce fût l'élément déclencheur qui le rapprocha du Serpentard. Leur amitié était devenue plus forte, plus intense. Une amitié tout de même bizarre. Jamais Harry n'avait montré tant de tendresse envers un autre homme et jamais il n'avait vu Drago en donner aussi. Peut-être était-ce la guerre, peut-être était-ce ce sentiment que tout pouvait finir du jour au lendemain. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils s'étaient rapprochés et étaient tendres l'un envers l'autre. Une amitié indescriptible que jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver auprès du blond.

Harry rentra dans son cottage tout en se disant que oui, Drago serait le destinataire de sa première lettre.

Il alla dans sa cuisine et se prépara à manger. Il avait trouvé que se faire ses propres repas pouvait être agréable. Il avait un mauvais souvenir des Dursley où il était obligé de faire tout mais ici, il retrouvait les bases d'une vie saine. Il aimait transplaner au village le plus proche et acheter des produits différents pour goûter à plein de choses.

Une fois qu'il eut mangé, il attrapa un parchemin et une plume puis rédigea son courrier. Une lettre courte et simple qui expliquait qu'il allait bien, qu'il se reposait et à la fin, il mettait son adresse avec la demande de ne pas transmettre où il logeait à des personnes mal avisées.

Il cacheta son courrier et alla vers le perchoir où reposait Hedwige qui était plus qu'heureuse de ces vacances. Elle passait de longues journées à voler, à se dégourdir les ailes. Voilà plusieurs étés qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette liberté là.

-Tu l'apportes à Drago, je n'attends pas de réponse, d'accord ma belle ?

Il accrocha sa lettre à sa patte et après une caresse, la laissa partir, l'observant s'éloigner dans ce silence propre aux chouettes.

Oui, il reviendrait bientôt dans le monde sorcier et rejoindrait ses amis mais également toutes ces personnes qui lui filait de l'urticaire.

Mais il revenait plus fort.

* * *

Hedwige ne revint que deux jours plus tard. Harry la laissa se reposer pendant une journée avant de l'envoyer vers Hermione avec le même courrier. Le lendemain, il fut surpris en voyant une chouette se diriger vers son cottage. Il crut en premier lieu que c'était la sienne mais le plumage gris du volatil le surpris. L'oiseau se posa sur le bord de sa fenêtre, Harry ouvrit la vitre et attrapa la lettre que lui tendait l'animal. Il donna quelques morceaux de nourriture à la chouette avant d'ouvrir le parchemin qui lui était destiné.

 _"Cher Harry,_

 _Sache que Drago n'a pas lu ta lettre et ne la liras pas. non pas par ma faute mais mon fils n'est pas bien. J'aimerais que tu viennes le voir si possible. Peut-être pourras-tu faire changer quelque chose._

 _Lucius"_

-Dray...

Harry réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa sa cape, ferma toutes les portes d'un sort et transplana vers le manoir Malefoy. Il atterrit dans les jardins, magnifiques et somptueux, les mêmes adjectifs que dégageait la famille qui les possédait.

Le brun s'avança et se dirigea directement vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'arrive devant.

-Harry...

Lucius ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser le jeune homme entrer. Il semblait fatigué mais aussi soulagé de le voir.

-Bonjour Lucius, je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre.

Les deux hommes se tutoyaient, après tout, ils avaient combattu le mal côte à côté.

-Merci... suis-moi.

Lucius partit dans le couloir, ne regardant même pas derrière lui mais il savait que Harry le suivait. Il entra dans un petit salon et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, laissant son invité s'asseoir sur celui à côté.

Juste après que Harry se soit assis, l'homme blond ferma la porte d'un geste de la main.

-Je dois te parler de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lucius ? Lorsque je suis parti, il semblait aller bien.

Le blond se leva et alla se servir un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu avant de se remettre dans son fauteuil.

-Tu es parti assez rapidement après la bataille. Tu es resté quoi ? Trois jours ? Mais quand tu es parti, les mangemorts qui se cachaient en ont profité pour se venger. Mon fils a fait parti de ces personnes qu'ils ont attrapé et torturé pendant une semaine, une longue semaine où j'étais dans l'angoisse la plus totale. Beaucoup sont morts sous leurs baguettes mais Drago a été trouvé avant qu'il ne soit tué. Il est resté à Sainte Mangouste pendant un mois puis je l'ai sorti de là-bas car ils voulaient l'envoyer dans le service psychiatrique.

-Pourquoi ils voulaient l'interner là-dedans ?

Lucius évitait le regard plein de douleur du jeune homme. Il mettait leur vie à nue et pour un Malefoy, avouer une faiblesse était compliqué. Mais pour Drago, il baissait ses barrières et son masque.

-Depuis qu'on l'a récupéré, il est resté muet. Il fait un blocage et refuse de parler. Il est là, il nous regarde, nous entend mais ne réagit plus. Parfois... parfois quand je craque, il pose sa main sur mon bras. Il est là mais il est incapable de l'être totalement.

Lucius ferma les yeux. Des perles salées arrivaient au bord de ses yeux et il ne voulait pas craquer devant le Gryffondor.

-Si... si j'étais resté...

-Non ! Non Harry, ils auraient réussi à l'attraper un jour, ton départ a juste était le déclenchement, surtout que tout le monde était faible. Ne te le reproche pas.

Harry se leva et à son tour, se servit un verre d'alcool. Il venait de faire son retour pour découvrir quelque chose de cruel. La vie est cruelle mais il aurait aimé ne pas revoir cette réalité là avant un petit moment.

-Deux mois de silence alors, dit-il en se rasseyant, verre à la main.

-Oui... je sais que Drago et toi êtes proches d'une manière dont je ne saurais l'expliquer mais, je me suis dis que peut-être il y aurait un déclic en te voyant. Personnellement je suis fatiguée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a tué presque tous mes elfes de maison par plaisir et comme maintenant il ne m'en reste plus qu'un... je dois le surveiller tout le temps Harry... je suis épuisé. Je dois le faire manger, heureusement il va aux toilettes seul mais je dois quand même surveiller qu'il passe bien par la douche chaque matin.

-Tu penses qu'il pourrait faire une connerie ?

-Non, je ne crois pas mais il est mal, et avec son mutisme... il faudrait presque que je vois ses besoins avant même qu'il ne les ressente.

Harry acquiesça et se leva. Délicatement il posa son verre sur une petite table et respira un grand coup. Il voulait retarder le moment, où il devait le voir, le plus possible mais le temps ne pouvait s'arrêter et les secondes semblaient de plus en plus dures à supporter.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit après que Lucius lui ait signalé qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Se fût allongé, les mains liées sur son ventre et le regard vers le plafond, qu'il le trouva. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Harry s'avança et s'assit sur le lit près de lui.

Lorsque le regard se tourna vers lui, un léger éclat brillait dans ces prunelles qui l'envoutaient tant.

-Dray...

Drago se redressa et attrapa sa main. Les deux hommes qui avaient toujours eu besoin de tendresse entre eux en ressentaient encore plus l'envie. De plus, les mots ne pouvant sortir, seul les gestes pouvaient communiquer ce qu'ils ressentaient pour le moment. Même si Harry n'était pas totalement concerné par cela, il décida de se mettre de son point de vue pour mieux comprendre et peut-être l'aider.

Harry ouvrit la main de son ami et traça des lignes imaginaires dedans. Il se rappelait que l'homme lui avait confié qu'il aimait bien cela, que ça le détendait.

Tout en faisant cela il observa longtemps ce regard, la seule chose qui communiquait un peu sur son visage car le blond ne souriait pas non plus. Ses lèvres ne bougeait pas et son visage semblait presque sans vie, sauf ce regard, ce gris intense qui pétillait légèrement et où Harry pouvait sentir de la douceur.

-Tu m'as manqué Dray, dit-il tout en levant sa deuxième main vers son visage pour caresser ses cheveux.

Harry se leva en entrainant l'autre homme avec lui. Il prit la sortie et tout en tenant la main de l'autre homme, se dirigea vers l'entrée de la bâtisse pour se promener dans les jardins. Il vit sur le chemin, Lucius les regarder de loin. Il voulait réellement venir en aide à son ami, pas que pour apporter du réconfort à son père mais aussi pour lui, car il était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

Oui...

Harry se stoppa deux secondes alors que ses pensées faisaient sens. Oui. Drago était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, la seule personne qui lui avait donné le plus qu'elle pouvait avec ses moyens. Tendresse, confiance, joie, peine, douceur.

Il se reprit et entraîna son ami vers un banc où le soleil régnait.

Les deux hommes s'assirent, Harry se prit la tête entre ses mains tandis que ses dernières pensées tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Oh ! Comme il aimerait être au bord de la mer à ce moment précis pour recevoir le vent sur son visage et lui enlever toutes ses incertitudes et douleurs.

Un frôlement le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une tête blonde fonça dans son cou alors qu'un corps se collait à lui. Harry l'enserra avec autant de force que faisait preuve l'autre homme. Le cottage était bien mais ces moments de tendresse avec Drago lui avait manqué. Doucement, il ferma les yeux et profita juste de l'étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, profitant du moment. Respirant leur odeur. Ils avaient l'impression de se ressourcer, comme si chacun était vital à l'autre.

Harry ne s'écarta de son ami que lorsqu'il vit au loin Lucius, lui faire un signe.

-Tu restes ici Dray ? dit-il en se levant.

Une légère pression sur sa main lui répondit. Oui, il resterait ici et l'attendrait.

Harry se dirigea vers le père de son meilleur ami. Ressentant déjà presque un manque de ne pas être auprès de l'autre homme.

-A-t-il dit quelque chose ? murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Le brun secoua la tête. Lucius ferma les yeux de douleur, malgré qu'il essayait de se contenir, plusieurs larmes coulèrent, aussi brûlantes les unes que les autres. Le Gryffondor serra son bras pour lui montrer qu'il n'était désormais plus seul.

-Je peux rester si tu veux, il va bientôt être l'heure du déjeuner et il va falloir le faire manger.

Lucius acquiesça et lui annonça qu'il allait alors se reposer. Les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux étaient affreuses à voir et il valait mieux qu'il puisse se reposer.

Harry laissa l'homme partir vers l'intérieur de sa demeure, sûrement vers sa chambre, et rejoignit son ami qui attendait calmement. Malgré son mutisme, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était curieux.

-Si tu veux savoir quelque chose Dray, il va falloir le demander...

Il s'en voulait de dire cela mais il voulait le faire réagir, peut-être même le faire parler. Mais ce n'était pas juste en revenant d'un coup que cela allait changer quoi que se soit, il était fou de croire cela. Malgré tout, il vit son ami ouvrir la bouche légèrement et la refermer.

-Allez, viens avec moi, on va manger.

Harry attrapa sa main et l'emmena vers la salle à manger. Pendant le chemin et le repas, il lui raconta sa vie au cottage, la mer, la sensation des vagues lorsqu'il se baignait ou lorsqu'il marchait dedans, comment également le vent était violent mais faisait du bien. Il lui parlait de ces moments de détente à regarder la mer se déchaîner et se calmer comme si elle était elle-même prise dans des pensées tantôt sombres, tantôt joyeuses.

Drago l'écoutait et dans ses yeux pouvait se lire l'envie. L'envie de quoi, de vivre cela ? D'échanger sa place ? Harry ne savait pas mais il lui racontait tout, occupant ainsi ce silence qui parfois était pesant. Remplissant le vide de ses mots.

Ainsi, la tâche de nourrir Drago, ne fut pas compliqué. L'homme coopérait facilement et il avait réussi à lui faire manger une grande partie de son assiette avant qu'il pousse l'assiette loin de lui. Ce n'était pas comme nourrir un enfant, c'était juste comme s'il se nourrissait lui-même en fait. Curieusement, il avait anticipé les réactions du blond, quand il voulait boire, quand est-ce qu'il fallait une pause. Et le repas se passa simplement, Harry remplissant les deux ventres ainsi que le silence.

* * *

La journée passa assez rapidement aux yeux de Harry. Le soir venu, il s'était de nouveau occupé de Drago pour le diner car Lucius dormait toujours, la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé allait sûrement le laisser endormi jusqu'au lendemain. Il s'était donc occupé de son ami puis l'avait emmené dans sa chambre. Il lui avait donné son pyjama et l'avait poussé dans la salle de bain pour qu'il se change. Une fois prêt, le jeune homme alla se coucher avec en tête la promesse du brun qui lui dit qu'il reviendrait le lendemain.

Et les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent ainsi. Harry se levant chaque matin tôt pour acheter à manger, puis allait au manoir et aidait Lucius en s'occupant de Drago. Ce n'était que le soir qu'il repartait chez lui, répondait aux lettres de ses amis puis s'endormait.

Deux semaines qui se ressemblaient mais qui commençait à peser pour Harry.

Mais lorsqu'un jour il arriva au Manoir et vit Lucius endormi dans le canapé, il sut qu'il avait eu raison de l'aider dans son quotidien. Il s'avança vers l'homme et le secoua légèrement. Il sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers l'impudent qui avait osé le réveiller.

-Lucius, va te coucher, je m'occupe de Dray.

L'homme acquiesça et se leva mais avant de partir de la pièce il se tourna vers lui.

-Drago va sûrement être fatigué aujourd'hui, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, il déambulait dans les couloirs et voulait aller dehors. Je n'ai pas arrêté de le ramener dans sa chambre. J'ai fini par la fermer à clef.

L'homme se massa les tempes, il s'en voulait de l'avoir traité ainsi mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Dépité, il sortit et alla dans sa chambre pour s'endormir.

Harry, en voyant l'homme faiblir de jour en jour, prit une décision. Il laissa un léger mot sur la table du salon principal et alla chercher Drago. Le jeune homme était endormi quand il entra dans sa chambre mais il se réveilla aussitôt qu'il s'assit prêt de lui, comme chaque matin.

-Salut Dray, que dirais-tu de venir quelques jours au cottage ? dit il en embrassant le front de l'homme.

Le blond, en entendant son ami hocha la tête. Harry le laissa s'installer, tandis qu'il prenait quelques affaires pour lui, puis l'emmena à l'extérieur pour pouvoir transplaner avec lui. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il découvrit le visage de son ami s'éclairer devant la longue plage qui se présentait sous leurs yeux.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en se collant à lui.

Drago tourna son regard vers lui, et pour la première fois, le brun vit ses lèvres se redresser un peu, un léger sourire, lui prouvant qu'il était heureux d'être là. Doucement, le blond posa sa tête sur son épaule et profita du moment qui se présentait à lui.

Harry le laissa profiter pendant quelques minutes puis il l'emmena à l'intérieur du cottage. Il n'était pas bien grand, un grand canapé dans un coin, une table avec quatre chaises et une cuisine ouverte sur le salon remplissaient la pièce principale. Il lui montra également la chambre, certes il n'avait qu'un lit mais Drago et lui dormiraient ensemble, ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavant et cela ne le dérangeait pas de recommencer. Il lui fit visiter également la salle de bain et les toilettes.

Drago avait toujours ce léger sourire sur le visage. Seul réel changement qu'il avait pu observé depuis qu'il l'avait revu pour la première fois.

Quoi que, un autre changement fit son apparition. Il attrapa la main de Harry et l'emmena dehors, avec précipitation il le dirigea vers la plage. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait une initiative envers quelqu'un d'autre. Si le Gryffondor avait su que la plage lui ferait cet effet là, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait emmené.

Drago défit juste ses chaussures et laissa l'eau glisser sur ses pieds. C'était la première fois qu'il venait au bord de mer, jamais il n'y avait été, jamais il n'avait vu la mer. Il ne l'avait jamais dit car cela avait entrainé le fait également qu'il ne savait pas nager et il en avait honte. Et maintenant, découvrir cette étendue d'eau, ce mélange de bleu, de blanc se battre sous ses yeux... Il ressentait une grande joie. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis un petit moment.

Puis tout à coup, le vent marin le fouetta, faisant voler ses cheveux longs. Une odeur marine le prenait, loin d'être dérangeante, elle prouvait juste qu'il était bel et bien au bord de mer. Et ce vent, violent, le vidait. Lui qui était vide de mot, ce vide avait était rempli de sentiments excessifs et d'émotions dont il n'arrivait pas à canaliser, les laissant juste se battre intérieurement. Ce vent le vidait de tout cela.

Une crampe au ventre le pris, et monta, monta, monta vers sa bouche jusqu'à...

Harry se figea, Drago rigolait. Un rire, fort et libérateur le prenait. Un rire plein de joie. C'était la première chose qui sortait de sa bouche depuis de longues semaines. Un rire assez rauque car ses cordes vocales réapprenaient à être utilisées.

Le brun laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il était tellement heureux de voir son ami se libérer pendant quelques instants de son enfermement.

Pris d'une envie, il se déplaça et se cala derrière lui. Son dos contre son torse, il le serra contre lui tandis que ses lèvres trouvaient sa nuque. Il déposait de légers baisers, tendres, comme autrefois. Il inspira profondément pour se remplir de son odeur. Ici, tous les deux, il était bien, il était heureux. Son seul regret fût que Lucius ne vit pas cela, n'entendit pas cela également.

Le rire de son ami se calma doucement, laissant le bruit du vent et des vagues reprendre le dessus.

Harry se fit la promesse d'aller chercher toutes ses affaires et de le garder près de lui. Il mettrait du temps à guérir, du temps à se reconstruire mais si lui avait réussi à le faire dans cet endroit, il pouvait l'aider à faire de même. Et ce rire qu'il avait pu entendre lui prouvait que Drago était bien là, avec lui et qu'il revenait doucement. Maintenant, il devait rester près de lui, lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin. Ils étaient amis et il resterait près de lui, même si cette amitié était forte, profonde, peut-être que c'était plus qu'une amitié fusionnelle, peut-être qu'ils ressentaient quelque chose de plus fort. Car oui, ce n'était pas une amitié comme les autres mais au moins, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient un lien indescriptible mais un lien et pour ce lien, Harry allait tout faire pour retrouver l'homme qu'il avait toujours connu. Drago Malefoy.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette histoire. J'ai aimé l'écrire en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je prends toutes les critiques.**

 **Merci et à bientôt ! :)**


End file.
